The present invention relates to a tube chamfering device that is provided with a support structure which is arranged at a holding member and is provided with two supporting legs positioned at a first angle to each other for supporting the tube that is to be chamfered at its exterior surface by at least one chamfering tool.
Such tube chamfering devices have the purpose of chamfering a tube at its exterior surface. The tube to be machined is placed onto the supporting sides of the support structure which are composed of a metallic material and then it is chamfered at its exterior surface by the chamfering tool. During the chamfering process such high frictional forces occur between the tube and the supporting surface of the supporting side that the supporting sides wear out rapidly. For this reason felt and other protecting means are mounted on the supporting sides. However, they represent additional members that have to be mounted on the supporting sides in a separate mounting step and thereby increase the costs for the chamfering device. Due to the high frictional forces that occur during the chamfering process, there is also the risk that the protecting means become detached from the supporting sides.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the aforementioned tube chamfering device such that the supporting sides are subject to only low wear during the chamfering process and can be manufactured easily and cost-efficiently.